kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Music
The music of Kirarin Revolution is large and diverse, performed by different people and idol groups (Tsukishima Kirari, SHIPS, Milky Way, °C-ute, and Kira☆Pika)! You can also find compositions used in the anime and other songs you may have never heard in the show. You can find all music of Kirarin Revolution here. Albums Tsukishima Kirari Albums } #SUGAO-Flavor # (Instrumental) #SUGAO-Flavor (Instrumental) Release Date: July 12, 2006 |- | colspan="2" | Koi☆Kana= 1st Album, 1st Single: Koi☆Kana |-| SUGAO-Flavor= 1st Album, 2nd Single: SUGAO-Flavor |- | rowspan="2" | Balalaika Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: October 25, 2006 |- | colspan="2" | Balalaika= 2nd Album, 3rd Single: Balalaika |-| Mizuiro Melody= 2nd Album, 4th Single: Mizuiro Melody |- | rowspan="2" | Happy ☆彡 Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: May 2, 2007 |- | colspan="2" | Happy ☆彡= 3rd Album, 5th Single: Happy ☆彡 |-| Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi!= 3rd Album, 6th Single: Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! |- | rowspan="2" | Chance! Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: November 7, 2007 |- | colspan="2" | Chance!= 4th Album, 7th Single: Chance! |-| Ramutara= 4th Album, 8th Single: Ramutara |- | rowspan="2" |'Papancake' Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: July 16, 2008 |- | colspan="2" | Papancake= 5th Album, 9th Single: Papancake |-| Oh! Tomodachi= 5th Album, 10th Single: Oh! Tomodachi |- | rowspan="2" |'Happy☆Happy Sunday!' Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: February 4, 2009 |- | colspan="2" | Happy☆Happy Sunday!= 6th Album, 11th Single: Happy☆Happy Sunday! |-| Hatten×JOY= 6th Album, 12th Single: Hatten×JOY |} SHIPS Albums } # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: November 26, 2008 |- | colspan="2" | Kimi ga Iru= 4th Album, 5th Single: Kimi ga Iru |-| Sayonara no Ring A Ring= 4th Album, 6th Single: Sayonara no Ring A Ring |} Kira☆Pika Album } # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: August 1, 2007 |- | colspan="2" | Hana wo Puun= 1st Single: Hana wo Puun |-| Futari wa NS= 2nd Single: Futari wa NS |} Milky Way Albums } # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: April 30, 2008 |- | colspan="2" | Anataboshi= 1st Album, 1st Single: Anataboshi |-| Sansan GOGO= 1st Album, 2nd Single: Sansan GOGO |- | rowspan="2" | Tan Tan Taan! Tracklist: # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) Release Date: October 29, 2008 |- | colspan="2" | Tan Tan Taan!= 2nd Album, 3rd Single: Tan Tan Taan! |-| Gamusharara= 2nd Album, 4th Single: Gamusharara |} Others Song Selection Albums } is a mini-album that is a collection of songs by Tsukishima Kirari, °C-ute, and SHIPS. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: October 18, 2006 |- | | is another mini-album that is a collection of songs by Tsukishima Kirari, Kira☆Pika, and SHIPS. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: September 12, 2007 |- | | is another mini-album that is a collection of songs by Tsukishima Kirari and Milky Way. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: July 23, 2008 |- | | is another mini-album that is a collection of songs by Tsukishima Kirari, SHIPS, and Milky Way. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: August 27, 2008 |- | | is another and last mini-album that is a collection of songs by Tsukishima Kirari, SHIPS, and Milky Way. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: March 18, 2009 |} Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 } is the soundtrack album of the Kirarin Revolution anime series. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: November 22, 2006 |} ☆☆☆ (Mitsuboshi) } lit. "Three Stars") is an album that is a collection of songs in the anime and others sung by Tsukishima Kirari. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: February 28, 2007 |} Kirarin☆Land Kirari to Fuyu } (lit. "Winter with Kirari") is an album that is a collection of songs in the anime and others sung by Tsukishima Kirari and Milky Way. Tracklist: Full list can be found here. Release Date: December 17, 2008 |} Best☆Kirari Category:Music Category:Info Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Anime Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs